Tenryuukun DxD (Discontinued)
by Tokusatsu Universe-KHM
Summary: What if Issei had both Ddraig and Albion within him and awakened them at a young age. A mysterious man comes in to explain Issei about the wonders of the Supernatural. Issei is then taken to be trained into becoming the strongest Dragon Emperor and Harem King in history. Lemons maybe. [AU, Strong, Otaku Issei/Harem] (To be rewritten)
1. The Start of a Different Direction

**Me: Welcome to the first chapter of The Empireo Tenryuukotei DxD!**

 **The reason I deleted the previous story was because of the immense changes I'm doing and those flame reviews since I can't stand them.** **I do not tolerate flames or rants on my story, however criticism is good for me, but if you're just insulting and ranting on me, the co-writers and my story, then I personally call you out on it. So please either say something good about this or give a good constructive criticism in order for us writers to improve on what we need done.**

 **Speaking of that, I'm also in need of two users, one who could give me some real good ideas for my story here and the other who could write detailed lemons and battles scenes for me.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 **["Boost!"] =** Ddraig speaking outloud

 **[ _'_ _Boost!'_ ] = **Ddraig speaking in thought

 **("Divide!") =** Albion speaking outloud

 **( _'_ _Divide!'_ ) = **Albion speaking in thought

' _Speak_ ' = Person speaking in thought

" **Speak** " = Almighty Being speaking outloud

 ***Word*** = Location Title

 **Chapter 1: The Start of a Different Direction**

* * *

 ***Kuoh, Japan***

"Issei, we're going to that candy store, stay here!"

"Do not worry, we'll be back quickly."

He was on a walk through the park with his parents for the first time in his life when he turned six years old. Issei was a brown-haired boy wearing a green shirt and black shorts. They left for the store leaving him alone momentarily in one of the park's toys for his enjoyment. Issei was born with a little dysfunction in his skin that left him pale and a little fragile, he would need some care until a specific age.

While he was there in the toy near to the street, a stranger was walking across the street, but he was not an ordinary guy, at first he had not detected anything but when he approached the park he had the feeling that there was someone with a lot of energy, but did not know what it was or who was.

 _'What is it?'_

He wondered when he suddenly stopped, spotting a boy on a toy and seeing his appearance, he saw that there was something unusual about him, but that was not all; It was also the energy source still a little unknown to him. Deciding to check, he crossed the street toward the boy and also noticed that his skin tone was very different from other children in his age and went to the boy who was already leaving the toy.

Issei left the toy and began to look where his parents had gone but didn't spot them and suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder and realized that there was someone behind him.

"W-Who is?" He stammered with a little fear.

"Calm down boy, I have no intention of hurting you." The stranger assured him. "We can talk?"

"Yes."

They headed to a nearby bench as Issei sat on the right side. And so far without signs of his parents.

"So boy, what's your name?"

"Issei. Issei Hyoudou, and yours?"

"Dragun. I just had to visit a friend here a few moments ago and I saw you here in the park, but what happened to you? You are pale."

"Nothing too serious, I was born in this way and had to spend the first five years of my life indoors because my skin was very fragile in the sun and could turn it into a skin cancer if my parents didn't take care with me. It was what the doctor told them and that I could just spend a short time outside of the house or just go out at night."

"Oh, this is sad. And tell me, something stranger happened to you?"

"Um, not that I noticed."

"Do you know what the supernatural is? Do you believe that?"

"Yes, I watched some things on television. I do not know right, but now that you asked, I actually had some weird dreams .."

"What kind of dream?"

"With Dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, very strange. Once I was watching them arguing and I decided to make them stop the discussion, but this time they heard me and even talked to me. In other dreams I was just able to observe them, this scared me a bit since the two were a white dragon and a red dragon."

 _'They? Will it be possible?'_ Dragun thought. "Boy, I need you to do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Make a pose of some stronger character that you know." Dragun proposed this by deducing that he may have seen something that might cause him to reveal his power.

"Why?" He rose from the bench and stood facing Dragun.

"Just do it, it's going to be fun."

"Okay." Issei concentrated for a moment to think of a certain magic show he saw on television, although he did not know if that was right. When Dragun saw Issei's pose, he immediately realized that it was one of Serafall Leviathan's poses, but he also knew that a kid human wouldn't know who she was. He finished the pose with one hand on the waist and two fingers on the forehead, this caused Issei to be covered in a light so bright that the two were forced to close their eyes not to be blind and by a stroke of luck there was no one close by to witness this.

When he stopped flashing the image that came next made Dragun greatly shocked, he did not believe in his own eyes. He immediately recognized the dragons.

The red gauntlet with a green jewel on the left arm and on his back was a pair of white wings with eight blue feathers.

"Boy .. come here." He asked what Issei nodded. When he stopped Dragun ordered him to pinch him and did as he was told.

"I'm not dreaming ... Gah!" And he collapsed with his head on the bench.

"What? I did not use that much force!" Issei looked at his left hand.

 **[So, you've finally managed to awaken us, Partner.]** A deep voice said. The voice seemed to come from inside the gauntlet on Issei's arm.

 **(All at the same time.)** a second voice said, which came from Issei's wings.

"Who- who are you all?" Issei asked the two voices, in astonishment.

 **[Well, considering that this is a new host we're talking to…]** the first voice said. **[We should all introduce ourselves. I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.]**

 **(I am Albion, the White Dragon Emperor.)** the second voice, Albion, said.

 **[(And how are we both in the same host?!)]** They both said at once, in a combined voice so loud that Issei covered his ears.

 **[I was here first!]**

 **(How should you know?)**

 **[Why are you in my host again, Albion?]**

 **(Your host? It's just as much as mine!)**

 **[No it isn't!]**

 **(Yes it is!)** Dragun gains conscious and gets up from the bickering.

"SHUT! UP!" Dragun shouted at the two bickering dragons. "Ddraig, Albion, you're going to have to accept that you're inside the same host, so stop bickering like little kids!"

 **[(…)]**

"Thank you." Dragun said, more calmly. "Now, Issei. I believe that it would be best if you came with me."

"Eh?" Issei looked at Dragun. "Why? What about my parents?"

"The choice is yours." Dragun said. "I believe that it would be a good idea for you to train your powers, as both dragons that are inside you have specific powers."

"…What kind of powers?" Issei asked, sounding curious.

"Ddraig has the ability to double your power and transfer, both physical and magical, every 10 seconds." Dragun began to explain. "Albion has the power to halve any person's power, and add it to yourself and can reflect, every 10 seconds."

"…Wow." Issei whispered, looking at all the weapons on his body. "And I can do anything I want to with these?"

"You can my child, if you come with me and train." Dragun said, placing a hand on Issei's shoulder. "I believe that since you have awakened your two dragons, the Three Factions, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, will be coming after you to try and recruit you to one of their sides. Hell, even having one of these dragons inside you would be a big deal to them."

 **[You don't say.]** Ddraig sarcastically said.

"Anyway." Dragun looked into Issei's chocolate brown eyes. "The choice is yours, Issei Hyoudou."

At that moment, Issei's parents walked back into the park, clutching ice-creams.

"Issei, we're back!" Issei's mother called out to her son. "Who's this- what are those things on your body?"

"Are you Issei's parents?" Dragun said, looking at Issei's parents, who nodded. He stood up and bowed.

"My name is Dragun, and I believe that it would be a good idea for me to take Issei with me for the time being."

"W-what?" Issei's mother was shocked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I have found a great power, or two great powers, inside of your son." Dragun said, gesturing to the gauntlet and wings. "Rest assured that I shall bring him no harm, what I take him to do will benefit him greatly, and he will be allowed to see you as often as you please." Issei's parents stepped away and conferred between themselves for a moment. They split and said,

"Okay, we'll allow you to take our son, but if you convinced us. We want to see a demonstration of this 'power' you've found."

"That can be arranged." Dragun said, nodding. "Issei, you see that huge tree over there?" Issei looked and saw the tree. It was at least fifteen times as tall as he was.

"Yes?" he said.

"Punch it, with the gauntlet on your left arm." Dragun gestured to Issei's left arm.

"Why?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow at Dragun's strange request.

"Just do it, will you." Dragun ordered.

"Okay." Issei said. He walked over to the tree, and looked at it. It looked quite sturdy. But, not wanting to anger Dragun, he gathered everything he had into the fist with Ddraig in it, and punched the tree with all he had. Issei's parents shouted out to their son, but…

They saw that Issei had punched a massive hole into the side of the tree.

"Timber…" Dragun smirked, as the tree slowly fell down beside Issei. Issei turned around, and looked at Dragun, and his shocked parents.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Issei asked, to Dragun.

"Yes." Dragun said. Turning to Issei's parents, he asked. "Was that good enough proof?"

"Y-Yes." Issei's father said, walking towards his son, and looking from the downed tree, to Issei, and back again.

"Goodbye, son." Issei's father bent down and engulfed him in a hug.

"Good luck." Issei's mother did the same.

"Take good care of our son!" they said at the same time, letting Issei go with tearful eyes. "We hope we could see him for five days every month, at least."

"Oh, don't worry, you will." Dragun said, letting Issei walk towards him, tears in his own eyes as well…

"I will." Dragun creates a magic circle portal with him and Issei stepping into the portal while he waves at his parents goodbye for the time being.

* * *

 ***Dragon Mountain, Underworld***

Issei and Dragun were transported in an area that resembled a mountain after entering out of the magic circle portal.

"I thought we were going to the Underworld." Issei said looking around.

"I should've told you to not expect much of a difference between the Underworld and your world as we are in Dragon Mountain where Tannin and the other dragons live." Dragun said.

"Where's Tannin?" Issei asked.

"Give me a minute young one. I have to flare up my power." Dragun said.

Dragun flared up his power and moments later, a towering figure appeared out of nowhere. He is a gigantic Western Dragon standing at fifteen meters tall, whose bodily majority is covered with dark, purple scales. it's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. The dragon has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, sharp eyes with lavender sclera. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp yellow nails. The large wings resemble a bat's, with rigid tips. Additionally, he wears black armored shoulder pads that extends down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metal accessories.

"Old man Tannin. It's nice to see you again." Dragun said.

" **50 years later and you're still calling me that. Did you not learn from your asskicking 25 years ago when you challenged to temporarily knock me off the chain?** " Tannin asked.

"I learned but it's fun to tease you with the name." Dragun said laughing.

" **Who's the kid that's shaking like he's scared shitless?** " Tannin asked as he pointed at the little boy who is shaking as the sight of the large dragon.

"His name is Issei and he's hoping to be a student of your teachings as he possess both Heavenly Dragons." Dragun stated.

" **Wow, I never heard of a host holding both heavenly dragons in one body.** " Tannin said with surprise.

 **[Better believe it Tannin.]** Ddraig said from Issei's arm.

 **(Yeah, it's been too long since we've last spoken.)** Albion added.

" **Indeed, but I'm surprised that you two would end together in one person.** " Tannin said.

"Ahem, anyways, can you train him to use his powers to a better level. He'd be something valuable to something coming in the future that I can sense from this young kid." Dragun said.

" **I can train the young boy, but he needs education as well because all I can provide is physical training and the other necessities for combat in order for him to achieve the Balance Breaker.** " Tannin said.

"What's a Balance Breaker?" Issei asked.

"A Balance Breaker is the evolved form of Sacred Gears in which their full powers can be released. In Ddraig and Albion's case you can obtain an armor for yourself called Scale Mail that embodies their power." Dragun explained.

"Who would be willing to give me an education while I train with Tannin?" Issei asked scratching his head.

"I know of a family that can provide you with the necessary education, and they're so smart, that the family heads are famous as doctors in the human world." Dragun said.

"And who would they be?" Issei asked.

"The Sitri Clan. They live next door to the Gremory territory which the dragon mountain is also connected and a part of the territory of the Gremory Clan. They have an older daughter who is one of the current Maou leaders of the Underworld." Dragun explain once more.

" **Alright, after you set up the boy with his education, I want him here by next week to begin his training regimen which I will warn you boy it will be brutal and intense for you.** " Tannin says causing Issei to be little nervous for next week of the start of his training.

* * *

 ***Sitri Territory, Underworld***

Dragun and Issei enter the magic circle portal he created to transport to the Sitri Mansion which is very large in comparison to the other mansion in the human world.

"Woah, I've never seen a home this large in the human world." Issei stares up at the mansion with eyes of amazement.

"Heh, well devils can have many surprises." Dragun smiled, but Issei looked at him.

"W-Wait, D-Devils, you mean those horned demons?" Issei asked in fear.

"Don't worry they are friendly here and while they may sometimes to be arrogant or selfish, there are some with good heart, so don't worry Issei." Dragun assures calming the boy down before he knocks on the door.

It opens to find a woman in servant maid outfit.

"Ah, what brings you two to the Sitri Household?" The maid asked.

"I would like to talk to Lord Sitri about educating this boy here since he is special." Dragun explains.

"Okay, I'll go tell Lord Sitri of your request." The maid bowed before she heads upstairs as Dragun and Issei wait. Issei was looking around the entire inside of the devil mansion.

"Intrigued by the scenery I see?" Dragun asked.

"This whole world is amazing and I can't believe I'm witnessing all of this." Issei looks around until he sees two girls at his age walking across the hall and talking to each other. One had long red hair while the other had short black hair and reading glasses.

"Huh, then I hope you find the better man for your future." The black haired girl said.

"I think it will, after all my father is gonna arrange a marriage, but I want to choose who I want to marry in the future." The red haired girl said until they see Dragun with a boy who is staring at them with curiosity.

"Dragun, what brings you to my household?" The glasses girl said.

"And who is that boy with you." The red haired girl pointing at Issei.

"I came here because this boy here with me is going to need education from your family." Dragun explained.

"Hi I'm Issei, who are you too?" Issei introduced.

"Sona Sitri." Sona shook his hand.

"Rias Gremory." Rias shook his hand as well.

"Well I guess you're already getting along with devils aren't you Issei?" Dragun smirked.

"It's always nice to meet new people especially that I will get to know them more." Issei said.

"Well these two girls are gonna be the next heir of their respective clans, also they will have their own peerage." Dragun explained.

"What's a peerage?" Issei asked.

"A group of reincarnated devils led by High-class Devils..." Dragun explains again.

"And they do this by using Evil Pieces from the forms of Chess like the Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, Queen, and lastly King." Sona continued.

"But the person they reincarnate has to be either recently dead or willingly turn into a Devil." Rias pointed out.

"Indeed, the fertility rates of the three factions are so low is the reason for the usage of Evil Pieces or Brave Saints which is the Angelic version of latter." Dragun finished as a tall man coming down from the stairs to see Dragun.

"Dragun, I heard from a servant that you want for us to do something for someone?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Yes, this boy here and his name is Issei possess both Heavenly Dragons. I've already set up training from Tannin for him, but he needs some intellects from education and what not better for this boy to be educated is by the Sitri clan." Dragun explained which shocked Rias, Sona, and her father.

"Wait, this boy has both Heavenly Dragons?" Lord Sitri asked.

 **[That would be correct Lord Sitri.]** Rias and Sona jumped at the sound of the voice coming from Issei's arm as Lord Sitri relaxes before getting serious again.

 **(Yes, it appears we're both in this boy's body.)**

"I see, alright, but I would like something in return for educating this boy." Lord Sitri said.

"Alright what would that be?" Dragun asked.

"The boy becomes a part of my daughter's peerage, do we have a-" Lord Sitri was interrupted when Rias tugs on his right sleeve.

"Wait, Lord Sitri, I want to talk to you about this." She brings him closer to whisper to him as Dragun, Issei, and Sona watch as the two collaborate before they turn to them.

"Ahem as I was saying, however Miss Gremory here has been talking to me about this... Issei will be a shared servant of my daughter and Rias peerage." Lord Sitri declared.

"But how can that be possible, Issei has two dragons in him and that might be too much for any Evil Piece to take for his body!" Dragun exclaimed.

"Also I just met your daughter and Rias who I've barely known now. How is this deal any better?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"Well considering you will be targeted by others in the future, I feel it would be safe for you to be serving under my daughter and Miss Gremory's peerage as a shared servant, when they both get Evil Pieces... " Lord Sitri explained.

"I don't know if it would be right for Issei here to be a 'shared' servant since he is human with two dragons. Dragons should be free and not be serving under beings lower then it, not to mention like he said hardly knows you two." Dragun pointed.

"Wait, what about me and Rias form a 'special' contract with Issei saying that he doesn't always have to follow our orders and can do things independently with our permission." Sona proposed.

"Again I want to actually get to know you two before I agree to be your 'servant' because I time to trust you two." Issei said with a look of uncertainty.

"However they don't get their pieces yet and we will collaborate on that contract, but do we have a deal, Dragun?" Lord Sitri putting out his hand to Dragun.

"I don't know, it's Issei's choice." Dragun didn't shake and comes to Issei and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Well Issei, looks like we're all set, but I'm going to be away for awhile, so the Sitri and Gremory clan will take care of you as you train and educate." He said.

"Wait, what about visiting my parents?" Issei asked with concern.

"Don't worry we have the location of your house, so when you need to visit your parents, just tell us, Issei." Lord Sitri assured.

"Okay, good luck Issei." Dragun smiled as he got up and walked out the front door.

"Goodbye, Dragun..." Issei sadly said as he waved at him a farewell.

"Now, Issei, I had my servant set up a room for you upstairs, Sona, would you guide Issei around?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Sure, father, come Issei." Sona grabs Issei hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey wait up." Rias follows the two as they look around and from that moment forth, Issei Hyoudou walked out of his normal life, and into a brand new one...

* * *

 **Me:** **So please review, fave, follow, or do all of the above. Maybe some good criticism?**

 **\- Another note is that I have a hatred for Matsuda and Motohama, those two perverted friends Issei has in canon... They are complete assholes to Issei whenever he is with those beautiful girls, I mean they should be happy for him, but instead they are complete backstabbing pricks, who spread awful rumors about him, beat him up, and also sometimes abandon him in canon... I don't see them as his friends, more like people with the same interests, nothing good I can say about them. I always wondered what happened to those two during the time Issei had married his harem, did he cut ties with them? I don't know, but one things for sure is I do like those DxD fics that bash them a lot because of how much I hate them. If I ever see a DxD fic that has the two beaten up, you can guarantee that I'd be enjoying their pain in comical fashion though.**

 **Me: I'm NOT taking any harem requests, it has been set.**

 **Issei's Harem:** **Rias,** **Sona,** **Akeno,** **Tsubaki,** **Raynare,** **Kuroka,** **Ravel,** **Irina,** **Xenovia,** **Murayama,** **Katase,** **Rossweisse,** **Le Fay,** **Aika,** **Kiyome, Yubelluna**


	2. The Training & Education

**Me: Welcome to a new chapter of The Tenryuukun DxD!**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for being this late with the update I had college to deal with and *sigh* anyways, I did some changes for this story then canon like for instance Brave Saints was created much earlier rather then later on in the story and much more to come.**

 **["Boost!"] =** Ddraig speaking loud

 **[ _'_ _Boost!'_ ] = **Ddraig speaking mentally

 **("Divide!") =** Albion speaking loud

 **( _'_ _Divide!'_ ) = **Albion speaking mentally

' _Speak_ ' = Person speaking mentally

" **Speak** " = Almighty Being speaking loud

 ***Word*** = Location Title

 **Chapter 2: The Training & Education**

* * *

 ***Sitri Territory, Underworld***

Issei is currently in a private room made specifically to look like a classroom getting ready for his education. Also he hasn't agreed to the deal that the Sitris make because he wants to get to know Sona and Rias before joining the peerage of a shared servant when they get their evil pieces. Not to mention he wants to get comfortable with this world of Supernatural.

Issei looks around the room. "Wow, I can't believe all of this is real."

 **["Hmph you better believe it partner, although it is strange that me and the White one are here together and not fighting each other for once like we're destined to all those years before and after the Great War."]** Ddraig said from the left arm.

 **("Ditto, Red one, it will take awhile before we actually feel comfortable to be around each other since we're both stuck in one body of this boy.")** Albion said from the back.

Then someone enters into the room and it shows a woman with reading glasses and she has brown hair and blue eyes as she walks up to the middle in front of the board and faces Issei.

"I assume you're Issei?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Issei asked.

"My name is Vivian, I am master degree educator in many subjects, and I was hired by the Sitri to educate you." She explained and comes up close to Issei.

"And they told me you are in possession of both Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion is that correct?" Vivian stares at him to analyse which scares Issei a bit because of how close she is to him.

"Y-Yes." Issei hesitantly answered then Vivian walks up back to the board.

"Thanks for answering now let's begin your education." Vivian said, but before she could begin...

 **["Wait, how about I also help with your education too, partner, is that alright, Vivan?"]** Ddraig asked from the left arm.

"What?!" Issei exclaimed.

 **("The Red one here is a smart dragon and knows a lot about the relationships and history between me and him and also regarding the mythological world then me.")** Albion added from the back.

"Oh, that would be fine, it would make my job more easier then." Vivian then starts writing notes on the board and begins lecturing Issei on the history of every mythologies, the three factions consisting of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, and how the Great War that Ddraig said earlier started which had the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel.

Ddraig also explained that him and Albion were fighting while the three factions were battling which led them to instead attack the three factions, however this led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears that Issei currently has in his possession. Issei was shocked by this.

However Vivian then points out that the war ended with heavy casualties as the Devils lose their leaders, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels who lost many of their forces except their leaders. Since then there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

Ddraig explains that there are deity pantheons that are completely unrelated to each other and the Three factions.

Vivian then goes on to explain how God of the Bible created the Holy Sword and Sacred Gear system. Specifically there is a type of Sacred Gears called "Longinus" which are designed to kill gods and told Issei that he has that type of Sacred Gear within Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing making Issei become even more shocked by this reveal.

Vivian tells Issei about the 72 Pillars which consist of 72 families of pure-blooded Devils each has a special ability, but due to the results of the Great War every clan lost a majority of their armies and over half of clans from the 72 Pillars even faced extinction, with only 33 clans remaining. This became the sole reason why Evil Pieces were made to turn others into Devils and somehow Angels were able to make their equivalent with Brave Saints. Issei was then told that the Devils use a hierarchical system that is split into four different ranks. The rankings refers to the hereditary title given to Devils base on their classes and clans and do not reflect on strength.

Issei processes all of the information he was given as he is enthralled by the supernatural now until Vivian snaps him back to reality.

"Issei, that's the end of the first lesson and we'll move on to the next lesson three days from now, I hope you learned everything that me and Ddraig told you about, understand?" Issei nods and Vivian then walks out of the room with Issei rubbing the back of his head as he watches his teacher leave.

* * *

 ***Sitri Territory, Underworld***

Within the Sitri mansion in a room, we see Issei and Sona sitting across from each other and in the middle of the table is a chessboard consisting of pieces from both sides. Earlier Issei had a hard time of conversating with Sona who was stoic and never seems to express emotion even when they first met until Sona decides to take Issei up to her room to show something.

"So this is chess?" Issei looks at the pieces.

"Yes and this is where the Evil Pieces were based on for peerages." Sona explained.

"You seemed more comfortable talking while we're sitting here in chess unlike minutes ago where you never seem to want to talk that long." Issei pointed out.

Sona nodded. "Yes, this helps me think and strategies on a whole new level and so far no one has ever beaten me in chess." Sona adjusts her glasses.

"Would you like to try?" Sona offered.

"Sure, let's do this." Issei replied

"And are you prepared to take responsibility if you that is win?" Sona asked which causes Issei to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why you asked that, but okay, now let's do this." So the chess match begins and Sona remains calm because she thought she was going to easily win against Issei due to the fact it is his first time...

-30 Minutes later-

Sona is in complete shock as she saw she was losing and is very surprised that Issei was able to outsmart her despite that this is his first time and never expected.

"Checkmate, well that was a good game Sona." Issei said, but Sona remained quiet as she still is in shock and looks at the board.

"Uh, hello, Sona?" Issei waves his hand in front of Sona, but didn't get no response.

"So this is what you meant, well didn't see that coming." Issei sighs and leaves the room.

"H-He beat me on his first try... I guess I have underestimated him..." Sona closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

 ***Lilith, Underworld***

Somewhere in Lilith, the capital of the Underworld, a magical girl cosplaying Devil felt a shiver up her spine.

"I think that my So-tan finally wishes to give into her sister on sister desires and have yuri-yuri time with me." The woman childishly said.

* * *

 ***Gremory Territory, Underworld***

A day later, Issei goes to the Gremory estate to spend some time with Rias who he had met with Sona during his arrival to the Underworld. Rias introduced her family and her brother Sirzechs, one of the four great Satans, who also is a a sis-con that Issei pointed it out, which they didn't get it, he was also introduced to Grayfia, a maid and wife to Sirzechs. Zeoticus easily showed kindness to Issei and thinks he might be perfect future 'husband' to his daughter, much to his daughter's embaressment.

After introductions with her family, Issei was being taken by Rias to her room.

"Well here is my room and as you can see I have a collection." Rias showing off many items she has bought as Issei looks around to see so many items relating to his home country Japan

"You seem to be a real fan of the Japanese culture, which means you're a weaboo." Issei pointed out causing

Rias to raises an eyebrow. "A weaboo?"

"It's a term that we use to refer to people trying to be Japanese. While I was in solitude, I had a computer given to me by my parents, so I looked up a lot of things that fascinated me and came across the term 'Weaboo'." Issei explained.

"Wait they let you have a computer at a young age?" Rias asked.

"Well yeah, I did had my skin condition before Dragun came and so my parents thought it be a good idea to keep me entertained and I found the meaning behind Weaboo." Issei explains

"Uh, huh well I didn't know that." Rias said.

"You know I could teach you some other things that you may not be aware of in my culture." Issei offered.

"Sure, I would love that." Rias said with a smile.

After a few hours of Issei teaching some things that were left out of his Japanese culture to Rias who was fascinated with everything he had explained to her. She decides to take Issei to come shop with her...

* * *

 ***Tokyo, Japan***

Issei and Rias teleported back to the human world in secluded area to shop for things that Rias wants for her collection. They're not alone as Grayfia was sent to watch them by Rias' brother.

"Rias, I'll tell you this, I have never been outside of Kuoh, so this is all new to me..." Issei looks around nervously at the sight and noises of the city of Tokyo. Especially that there is lots of people that Issei isn't use to being around.

"Don't worry Issei, I'm right here to keep an eye out for you and Miss Gremory." Grayfia assured with Issei staring at her with anxiety because the limited interactions he had with her when they first met earlier.

Rias and Issei walked around the shopping district of the city with Grayfia following closely. Rias bought many Japanese merchandise, however Issei then decides to wander off and look around himself getting lost in the process as he was going to shops that has items related to Tokusatsu and video games.

As he was about to turn around, he bumps into someone and falls on the floor landing on his butt. He rubs his head only to get up and check on the person he bumped into.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Issei asked in concern then he senses some aura within the girl he bumped into.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The girl said as she rubs her head. She had black hair and when opens her eyes, it's violet colored.

Issei grab her hand and lifts her off the ground. "My bad, I was browsing through the merchandise, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Again I'm okay, it's also my fault too." The girl said with a smile.

"Where are my manners, my name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself to the girl.

"My name is Akeno Himejima." The girl finally revealing her name. "Where are you from?"

"I live in Kuoh. You?" Issei said.

"I live near a shrine." Akeno replied.

"Wait you mean you're from a family of priests?" Issei asked.

Akeno nodded before changing the subject. "So what brings you here?"

"I was here shopping with a friend of mine." Issei answered.

"Oh, where's your friend?" Akeno asked, but before Issei could answer.

"Issei!" The two turned to see Rias running towards them with Grayfia also coming as well while walking.

"Oh Rias." Issei said with a smile.

"We were looking all over for you after you somehow wandered off. I was worried." Rias said with concern.

"I'm sorry, my eyes got interested in the merchandise relating to Tokusatsu." Issei smiled nervously.

"Also, whose this girl you're talking to." Rias pointed to Akeno.

"Oh my names Akeno, I accidentally walked into your friend here when he turned around." Akeno introduces herself to Rias and Grayfia.

"Nice to meet you..." Rias cringed a bit from sensing a holy aura around the girl that introduced herself. Grayfia also sensed it , but remains calm while watching at the three.

"Akeno, it's time to go now." Akeno's mother called out to her.

"I better got to get going, it was nice meeting you two, I hope we meet again someday Issei, bye." Akeno then goes to her mother who exactly like her and leaves into the crowd as Issei and Rias looked on.

"Well that went well, anyways are you done shopping?" Issei asked.

"Not yet, but I'm almost done, let's go a bit further over there." Rias continues her shopping with Issei thinking about that aura he sensed around Akeno.

 **( _'I know what you're thinking, I also sensed holy energy within that girl's aura.'_ )** Albion spoke mentally.

 **[ _'There's a reason why Rias cringed a bit when she sensed it, partner. Devils are weak to anything related to the bible or holy power.'_ ]** Ddraig added mentally.

 _'Good to know then if I accepted the deal that they made days ago, still needed time to see if I will ever say yes to this contract that Dragun agreed to.'_ Issei replied in mind as he was walking, but Issei then slowed down to Grayfia's level while they're still walking.

"So Grayfia tell me about yourself, I know you're a maid and wife to Rias' brother, but who did you came from?" Issei asked

Grayfia turned to him and whispered to him. "I can't tell you because we're out here and we can't have humans listening in on it. I'll tell you later on."

"Ah, okay." Issei nodded before long, Rias finishes up on shopping and they teleported back to Underworld while no one was looking.

* * *

 ***Dragon Mountain, Underworld***

It was the first day of his training, Issei flying through the valley of dragons using his Divine Dividing although it did take awhile for Issei fly properly as he is moving around left and right trying to fly straight.

"Man flying is a pain." Issei is moving left and right almost about to gag.

 **("It does take awhile to get used to flying like my other past wielders before you and eventually they got the hang of it, and so will you.")** Albion said from the sparkling feathers.

 **["That's one of the easier tasks, however the more difficult thing for partner here is to even master both of our Sacred Gears simultaneously, White one."]** Ddraig countered from Issei's left arm.

Issei sees Tannin waiting for him and he tries to goes down slowly to prevent from crashing down on the ground. When Issei finally landed he sees a man right next to Tannin. He is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build.

" **Ah, you came hatchling, however I did some changes of plan and also decide to bring in Sairaorg here to train you more on combat.** " Tannin introduces however what caught Issei off was that fact he was called hatchling.

Sairaorg goes up to Issei and puts out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Sairaorg Bael, next heir to the Bael clan." Issei shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Issei and I'm here to become the strongest wielder of the Heavenly Dragons." Issei smiled.

"I see, my cousin Rias told me about you and wanted me to assist Tannin in training you." Sairaorg said.

"Wait, you're related to Rias, but your last name is Bael." Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Well my mother's sister is married to Zeoticus Gremory and that's how our family relation is." Sairaorg explained.

" **Alright, enough talking, we're now beginning training now, hatchling bring out Boosted Gear.** " Tannin ordered, Issei still annoyed by his nickname given by his mentor..

Issei then summons out the red gauntlet on his left arm.

"Alright let's do this." Issei makes a confident smile.

"This is gonna be a long training..." Sairaorg remarked.

 **(*Plays Mulan - 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' by Donny Osmond] Note: I changed some words in the lyrics.**

 **"Let's get down to business, to defeat your enemies**

Issei was tasked to hike up a very steep high mountain without using Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear

 **Did they send us a daughter, when we asked for a son?**

Issei however is getting tired as he is climbing halfway up the mountain.

 **You're the saddest boy I ever met**

Issei then touches his forehead on the stone.

 **But you can bet before we're through**

Until a shadow hovers him and he turns his head to see Tannin flying with arms crossed.

 **Mister, I'll make a man out of you"**

Tannin then shoots fire at Issei to pick up the pace with Issei panicking.

 **"Tranquil as a forest but on fire within**

Issei is fighting Sairaorg in a hand to hand combat match.

 **Once you find your center, you are sure to win**

Sairaorg wasn't going easy on Issei as he continues to throw a combo of punches and kicks to which he barely dodged.

 **You're a spineless, pale, pathetic boy**

Issei then decides to retaliate with a punch while using Boosted Gear to add power to the punch.

 **And you haven't got a clue**

However Sairaorg blocks the punch effortlessly much to Issei's surprise.

 **Somehow I'll make a man out of you"**

Sairaorg then does a roundhouse kick at Issei in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Sairaorg sighs.

 **"I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Issei is being bombarded with fire arrows trying to dodge them.

 **Say goodbye to those who knew me**

Issei trips and falls on his stomach until an arrow lodged into his... butt causing him to grasped his butt in pain.

 **Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym**

Issei was lifting a 500 Lbs. Barbell on both sides until he collapsed from exhaustion

 **Ddraig & Albion: These guy's got him scared to death**

Issei looks up exhausted with the weights on his back.

 **Hope he doesn't see right through me**

Issei is trying to slowly balance on a rope over large amount of water.

 **Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"**

Issei had a scared look while staring down at the water.

 **"Be a man**

Fireballs were launched into the air by Tannin at Issei who was running away.

 **We must be swift as the coursing river**

The fireballs hit the ground making noises as they hit and miss Issei.

 **Be a man**

Until a fireball hits behind Issei causing him to fly and hit the ground.

 **With all the force of a great typhoon**

Issei turns to a fireball launched at him.

 **Be a man**

Issei panicky crawls fast to get out of the fireball.

 **With all the strength of a raging fire**

Issei makes it, but barely to the end with a mess of fireballs behind him.

 **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"**

Sairaorg was watching from the cliff and looks down.

 **"Time is racing toward us till that day arrives**

Two weeks have passed as Issei was walking through the mountain with much heavier weights behind his back.

 **Heed my every order and you might survive**

However it became too much for Issei that he falls on his stomach until a shadow hovers over him and he looks up to see Tannin with a disappointed look. He takes the weights and flies away. Issei clenched his fists and shadows covers his eyes.

 **You're unsuited for the rage of war**

Issei was walking to the ground until he approached by Tannin and Sairaorg. They both tell Issei that he is not ready and tells him to leave.

 **So pack up, go home, you're through**

Issei looks down and walks away.

 **How could I make a man out of you?"**

Until he looks up and sees the very tall mountain he didn't manage to get up to the top of.

 **"Be a man**

Issei then climbs up the mountain again, but he fell off before he could move.

 **We must be swift as the coursing river**

Issei looks at his hands before he summons and uses Boosted Gears claws to create holes and stick on to the wall better.

 **Be a man**

Issei was climbing up the mountain.

 **With all the force of a great typhoon**

Issei slips a bit before he picks up the pace and climbs up with more determinations in his face with clenched teeth.

 **Be a man**

Other dragons then look up to see a boy climbing up the tallest mountain of the area.

 **With all the strength of a raging fire**

Tannin and Sairaorg were looking down until they see other dragons gathering around the tall mountain, they look up to see Issei climbing up the mountain.

 **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"**

Issei manages to get up to the top of the largest mountain and puts a fist up in the air in triumph. The other dragons roar in triumph as well.

 **"Be a man**

Issei was jogging up the mountain as he had very heavy weights on his back, but it is not slowing him down a bit.

 **We must be swift as the coursing river**

Issei and Sairaorg are sparring and Sairaorg does a combo of punches, but Issei dodges each one before he lands hip kick towards Sairaorg in the face.

 **Be a man**

Sairaorg was on the ground with a smile.

 **With all the force of a great typhoon**

Issei is focusing on using both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing against Tannin.

 **Be a man**

Issei walking on a tight rope with no slowing down and is completely balanced.

 **With all the strength of a raging fire**

Issei glows as he using his two Sacred Gears with mastery.

 **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"**

Then a series of training montages happen with Issei completing each one with ease. Before long, Issei achieved his balance breaker and is in a type of armor.

The main color of the armor was white but had red on the back of his lower red from his shoulder all the way around his arm to elbow. His sides as well as his abdomen were also dyed red.

The tips of his wings were red with a spike emerging out of each wing and his now white gauntlets grew spikes that extended backwards. He also grew claws out of his hands and feet that were red as well and looked like they were plunged in blood.

The outer part of his helmet was white while the inner part was red and it grew little horns from the top looking like a crown. The left eye was a mystical emerald while the other was a mysterious blue...

Issei puts a fist up in triumph once more for his achievement.

* * *

 ***Kuoh, Japan***

In the quiet town of Kuoh, a magic circle was made and out came Issei with a bag over his shoulder. Six months have past since his training and introduction to the supernatural, things have going good in his relationship with Rias and Sona. He later finds out that beating Sona in chess would make him, her fiance. Now Issei again didn't agree to it and didn't even know about it, but will reconsider it if their friendship goes any further then that.

Issei has a well-built physique body as a result of his training for the past six months now and he has grown during those time. This is one Issei's usual weekends off from his training and education to spend time with his parents and tell them more about his time in the Underworld.

Issei knocks on the door and it opens reveal his parents.

"Welcome home again, son, how did it go?" Issei's father asked with a smile.

Issei made a calm smile. "I would say it went well."

"It definitely sure is considering my boy has body that many girls desire." Issei's mother pointing out the muscles on Issei causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Mom don't go saying that out here." Issei said causing his parents to laugh.

So later in the day, Issei and his parents went to go eat and look around the shopping district of Kuoh, but Issei is mostly having his eyes on the video games, and Tokusatsu related items. His parents were upper-middle class and so did spoil their son, however despite that he never grew up to be a brat and remains grateful.

As Issei is walking, his eyes then landed onto a flyer that says "Kendo lessons!" Issei goes to the flyer and stares at it. His parents stopped to see their son staring at a flyer.

"Issei, dear what is it?" Issei's mother asked.

Issei turns to them. "I want to do Kendo!"

"What?! Issei, we may have been spoiling you, but Kendo is a really expensive sport. We can't afford all that equipment for it!" Issei's father exclaimed causing Issei to look down in sadness until his mother comes in.

"Actually, honey, I have a special reserve of money I've been saving for two years and it is enough to buy the equipment like the Gi, Shinai and Bogu. I think we should let our son try it out." Issei's mother assured causing Issei to perk up in happiness.

Issei's father sighs in defeat before smiling. "Well alright."

"Yes, thanks mom, you're the best." Issei hugs his mother who smiles down at him.

"You're welcome, Issei." The three then continue walking through the busy shopping district.

 **[ _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some more training in the human world, partner especially this one involves weapons.'_ ]** Ddraig said mentally.

 _'I know, I've been mostly training using my bare hands to fight which is nice, but I do need training with weapons since I think there might be opponents that attack from a distance.'_ Issei replied mentally.

 **( _'Most of my past wielders have been magic users or ranged combatants, so I think it is a good idea'_ )** Albion added.

* * *

 ***Kendo Dojo, Kuoh, Japan***

Issei explained his Kendo training to Tannin and Sairaorg and they were understanding of it, so they let Issei train in Kendo before returning to train in Dragon Mountain for newer lessons.

Issei enters into the dojo and is met by two girls that are by the entrance. One that has brown hair with pigtails, who looks like his mother and the other has short pink hair.

"Hi you must be new here, my names Murayama and this here is my best friend Katase." The brown haired girl introduced herself and her friend who waved at him.

Issei smiles. "Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou and yes I am new here, I just got my equipment for Kendo." Issei shakes both of their hands, but suddenly he felt a strange energy from both girls that introduced themselves. It didn't felt holy unlike Akeno, but rather... energy that is godlike.

 _'Well, things just keeping interesting in the supernatural.'_ Issei said mentally and sighs...

* * *

 **Me:** ** **That's all folks,** **review, fave, follow, or do all of the three. Of if you like or may, can put out a good criticism for me to improve on this story.****

 ** **I'll be waiting for anybody who will help co-write this with me and a idea helper.****

 **\- Somethings that I kept in my Issei for this story from his Canon version is that he refuses to take advantage of women when they are in distress, even if they themselves are willing to.**

 **\- E** **ven though Issei will not be all too perverted in this story, he will be only a bit perverted when he is actually doing sex, but just as long as he loves and know those girl(s) he's doing it with and also that they want to, those are his standards. I made Issei a lot more polite when around females, doesn't ogle and respects their privacy then in canon because of the teachings from his mother and others in this story, but he is told that he is allowed to show perversion when he is actually doing it in bed with the girls closes to him.** **Whenever a female hugs Issei with their Oppai, he will show a more embarrassed face then a lecherous face.**

 **\- Not to mention M &M will NOT be Issei's friends in this story and more like punching bags for him whenever they harass him or his girls, he grows to hate them because of that. Though Issei will not be hypocrital to the duo's dream for a harem. Not to mention he will make exceptions to perverts with very redeeming qualities.**

 **\- Also Issei will NOT be using any perverted moves or power-ups like Dress Break for this story, instead I'll be giving him moves based on certain things I looked up on.**

 **\- Issei may look OP here, but don't be mistaken, he is by no means a perfect gary stu here. You can say his power level is on par with Vali. He will have his moments of flaws and struggles in order to keep the story interesting, so don't worry about that. Not to mention he's not gonna be arrogant or cocky, he will be confident, but will not underestimate his opponents.**

 **\- As you may know I decided to go back to Issei having just both Heavenly Dragons. Vritra will instead go to Vali who will be male, the real him we all know in love from canon. I also think that Vritra will fit well with Vali because it looks cool with a descendant of Lucifer having one of the Dragon Kings who is also an Evil Dragon. There will be surprises I will have for Vritra and Vali.**

 **What happens to Saji is that he will be demoted to just a normal student.**

 **Me: Next up we're on to the first arc focused on Issei and Akeno called "Fallen Queen"**


	3. Fallen Queen Pt1

**Me: Welcome to a new chapter of The Tenryuukun DxD!**

 **Note: I still need a writer who could do the battle scenes and lemon scenes. I need a user who could be my adviser and story planner.**

 **["Boost!"] =** Ddraig speaking loud

 **[ _'_ _Boost!'_ ] = **Ddraig speaking mentally

 **("Divide!") =** Albion speaking loud

 **( _'_ _Divide!'_ ) = **Albion speaking mentally

' _Speak_ ' = Person speaking mentally

" **Speak** " = Almighty Being speaking loud

 ***Word*** = Location Title

 **Chapter 3: Fallen Queen Pt.1**

* * *

 ***Kendo Dojo, Kuoh, Japan***

Issei was just wrapping up Kendo practice as he is putting away the equipment while the rest of the students was changing out of their gear and most of them left. Surprisingly enough, Issei is the only boy in the entire Kendo Dojo and all of the females were welcoming of him other then Murayama and Katase claiming they need diversity in the group.

"I think that's the last of it." Issei finishes putting the equipment away.

"Hey, Issei, see you next week." Murayama called out before she leaves to the door.

Issei turned around. "Hey wait Murayama."

Murayama turns. "What?"

"I want to know where did you came from? Like what city before Kuoh?" Issei asked.

"Oh, I'm came from Kyoto before moving here. So is my friend Katase." Murayama said.

"I see, well anyways see you next week." Issei waved at Murayama as she waves back with a smile and leaves through the front door.

 _'Hey Ddraig, I sensed energy coming from Murayama and her friend. What could that be?'_ Issei asked mentally.

 **[ _'It feels like... divine energy, partner. Which could mean that girl and her friend could possibility be deities, however I did sense their human side which means they might be demigoddesses.'_ ]** Ddraig replied mentally.

 _'Demigods?'_ Issei asked mentally.

 **( _'It's when a deity mates with a human and the offspring only inherits only half of the deity's traits and powers. Their divine aura is not as powerful as the deity parent and they're called Demigods.'_ )** Albion explained mentally.

"Issei." Issei's train of thought was interrupted and he turns to see his sensei.

"I trust everything is good between you and the girls here?" Sensei asked.

Issei smiled. "Oh yes, I'm getting along well with the girls here. Although I am nervous that I'm the only boy here."

"I see, well I'll see you next week." Sensei smiled and leaves while Issei rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 ***Unknown Area, Japan***

Two weeks later, Issei was in the car with his father driving and his mother in the passenger seat as they were on their way to a shrine where the Himejima family lives in because Issei wants to see Akeno again and introduce parents to her. It took five miles from Kuoh to the Shrine.

When they arrive, Issei was all amazed at the sight as the shrine was on top of a hill with a pathway, so this might be exercise for Issei and his parents. When he finally reaches up first since he is used to climbing, he encounters a very familiar.

"Issei?" Akeno had a surprised look.

"Hi Akeno, I came to visit and see you again." Issei was then met with a surprise when Akeno comes and hugs him.

"Akeno dear, who is your friend here?" A woman in a Miko outfit coming out who looks exactly like Akeno.

"Mother, this is Issei, I encountered him at the shopping district in Tokyo." Akeno introducing Issei to her mother.

The mother took a look at Issei before she giggled. "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Shuri Himejima."

Just then Issei's parents finally made it up the hill with them breathing for air considering the walk up here before they look up to see two females who look identical to each other.

"Hi, I'm the maiden of this shrine. You must be Issei's parents." Shuri bows to them with the latter doing the likewise action.

"Yes, we are. Our son has been asking us to take him here." Issei's mother said.

"Ara, I see, well follow me." Shuri put a hand on her lip to giggle before she turns around and walks back to the shrine with Akeno, Issei, and his parents following behind.

From then on Issei and Akeno would play with each other as friends and their bond would grow as days went on...

* * *

 ***Hyoudou Residence, Kuoh, Japan***

"Come on Issei, is that all you got!" A girl who has boy's haircut said while playing on a handheld game.

"No, Irina... That was just a warm up!" Issei confidently yelled identifying the girl's name and mashes buttons and a victory theme was heard from the console with Issei putting a fist up with Irina putting on a disappointed yet funny expression.

"Well good game, Irina, you did give me a challenge." Issei puts out a hand as a gracious winner with Irina shaking it.

Issei's mom comes with a camera. "Issei, Irina smile."

Issei and Irina held their consoles in front of them with flash from the camera. The picture showed the two with a sword in the background which Issei is aware that it is a Holy Sword.

Issei and Irina met before Issei met Dragun. She was the only person to ever talk to Issei while he was a pale kid. They interacted a lot and became friends before she had to leave and that's how he encountered Dragun. Issei quickly realized and was surprised that Irina is a girl because of her haircut looking like a boy.

Irina looks at the clock. "Oh I have to get home now, see you later, Issei." Irina then leaves out the front door.

"My, Issei, you sure have a way of attracting a lot of different girls." Issei's mom remarked.

Issei turns to her with an embarrassed look. "Hey mom, I haven't gotten to that level yet and even if I did, it would be a hard decision for me on who to choose." Issei's mom just laughs at her son's embarrassed face.

"But mom, if I do come to that, can you teach me how to properly treat girls?" Issei asked.

She stopped laughing and looked at her son with a smile. "Sure dear, I am gonna teach you anyway. So that girls don't avoid you."

"Avoid me?" Issei raised an eyebrow.

"In the world today, there are a lot of boys that are perverted out there and they tend to look at girls the wrong way and they will avoid those type of boys. The type of boys that treat women with respect and politeness are the ones who the girls will be attracted to." Issei's mom explained.

"Oh." Issei was processing what his mom just explained.

"But when you go up to sexual level of the relationship, you can show your appreciation for the female body and just the girl you're in love with. Issei, I just don't want you to go down the wrong path of other boys who don't respect girl's privacy. Do you understand?" His mom said with a caring tone.

Issei nodded before he goes up and hugs her. "I understand mom. I'm glad you're teaching me this at a young age."

Issei's mom returns the hug with smile as she petting her son's head. "I'm glad, well let's continue then."

* * *

 ***Gremory Territory, Underworld***

After another session of training is finished, Issei is once again hanging out at the Gremory estate. Issei was talking to Grayfia as they were walking together.

"So you're telling me, that you were once a part of the Old Satan faction before you met Sirzechs?" Issei asked.

Grayfia nodded. "When I did meet Sirzechs and we married after the conflict."

"I see, well I did found out that you were part of the Lucifuge clan because Vivian's lesson told me."

"You are correct, Issei. I also once challenged Serafall for the title of Leviathan." Grayfia explained.

"Serafall, you mean Sona's sister?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I met her and she sure is behaved like a child and I first saw her on TV in the human world."

Before Grayfia could respond, a woman intercepts their conversation.

"Hello, Issei, here to see my daughter again." A brown haired woman asked.

"Oh hello, Venelana, yeah, I'm just here bonding with Rias and see if our relationship would go any further."

"Actually I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Just a lesson I want to teach you. Excuse me Grayfia" Venelana grabs Issei's hand to take him to her room and the door shuts.

* * *

"So Venelana, what do you want to teach me?" Issei asked while sitting on a chair.

"To show you how to pleasure a woman."

"What?! You serious?"

Venelana nodded. "But we're not really gonna do 'that', you're too young. But I do want to show you some techniques of how to pleasure women when you eventually reach that level of a relationship with them."

"Them? Why did you say that?"

"Oh I forgot that my husband has a harem that I manage." Venelana replied.

"What is a harem?" Issei asked.

"It's when a male has multiple female lovers that love the same male. You see Issei, in the human world polygamy is illegal and taboo, but here polygamy is legal and practiced." Venelana explained.

"Wait so I can have multiple lovers?"

"Yes and considering that I heard you beat Sitri's daughter in chess. I have a feeling you're going to have more then just my daughter and Sitri's daughter, so I want to prepare you for it when it happens."

Issei was thinking through all of this.

 **[ _'Hard to swallow with all this, partner?'_ ]**

 _'Yes, and she's right, there could be a possibility that I could have so many girls falling in love with me.'_

 **( _'Well that and because Red one and I power can attract a lot of women.'_ )**

 _'Ugh, that's not helping, it's just I'm not sure about all this if this happened.'_

 **[ _'It's up to you, partner.'_ ]**

 **( _'Whatever your decision is, I will accept it.'_ )**

Issei still thinking before smiling. "Well that I think about it, having harem with only the girls that love me ain't a such bad idea, after all, it is legal here in the Underworld. Although I only want a harem that I can love. So Venelana teach me how to pleasure women that I will love."

Venelana smiled. "Alright first lesson..."

* * *

 ***Kuoh, Japan***

On a weekend, Issei is hanging out with Murayama and Katase as they're walking through the shopping district of Kuoh.

"Well this is nice to hang out with you two outside of Kendo."

"Yeah this is nice, we also invited someone else to hang out with us and want to introduce you to." Murayama said.

"But beware, she can be quite... interesting when she's around males." Katase mentioned.

"Well then... this will turn out then." Issei murmured.

They continue walking before they meet up with the girl, the two girls have mentioned. She has braided twin tails hair and wears purple framed glasses.

"Well look what you two brought, who are you handsome." The girl had her hands on her hip.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and you are?" Issei introduced himself. However another energy aura sense came within that girl he's introducing himself to, and it feels demonic and lustful like.

"My name is Kiryuu Aika. Call me Aika. Oh, what a piece that's on you, must be seven inches. Not even a bit-." Aika started to say, before Murayama cuffed her mouth.

"Don't say that in public, we don't want to divert attention on us." Murayama puts her hand off her mouth as Aika made a sly smirk.

"What's wrong having a thing for the boy here, eh?" Aika teased.

Murayama blushed in embarrassment and turns away. "S-Shut up."

"Anyways can we go eat now." Katase cut in.

"Sure, though I'm paying for it." Issei said.

"Aren't you a gentlemen." Aika flirtatiously said.

* * *

The four were in a fast food joint and they ordered their meals with Issei paying for the meals. They sit down and were chatting and eating until Issei then brings up a certain subject since it just them in the restaurant and nobody is around and the employees are in the kitchen.

"Hey uh, I want to ask you two something." Issei said.

"What is it Issei?"

"Are you two Demigoddesses?"

Murayama and Katase's eyes widen in surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"Wait so you are." The two nodded.

Issei turns to Aika. "And you, you're not entirely human either."

Aika puts her hands up with a smirk. "Yep. How did you sensed that?"

"Well here's my side, I'm in possession of two Sacred Gears called Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing." Issei said causing all three girls to widen their eyes in shock.

"I heard about humans possessing Sacred gears, but I heard they each had only one. Wow." Murayama remarked

"So no wonder you knew about us being Demigoddesses, you sensed each of our life-force." Katase added.

"So we have ourselves a Dual Sacred Gear wielder. Nice" Aika slyly says.

Issei turned to Aika. "You haven't told me what part you are."

"I'm part Succubus. You know. 'Give you the best night ever in exchange for your life' type of succubus. My family the Kiryuu are a family of succubi and human males." Aika explained.

"Uh huh." Issei then turns to Murayama and Katase. "What about you two. Who were your parents. I know Kyoto is home to Youkai and the Shinto Pantheon."

"My deity parent is Amaterasu." Murayama said.

"My deity parent is Inari." Katase said.

"I see well now I know I have friends who aren't entirely human." Issei sighs causing the three girls to giggle until Issei looks at his watch to find he is getting late as he is supposed to meet up with Akeno.

"Crap, I'm late! I'm supposed to be at Akeno's place! Sorry I have to do this it's great talking to all three of you, I'll see you later." Issei dumps out the trash and puts the tray on top before he runs out of the restaurant and through the shopping district into an alley where nobody is looking. Issei brings out Divine Dividing and flies into the sky.

* * *

 ***Himejima Shrine, Japan***

Issei reaches it and slowly lands by the path the leads up the hill because he didn't want Akeno to see him come by flight. Issei disperses his Sacred Gear and walks up the path to the shrine.

Suddenly Issei hears the wind going to his left and he quickly ducks under to dodge an attack by a figure wearing an mask and miko outfit wielding a Kanabo.

Issei then attempts to run faster up the hill with the figure chasing him behind until he finally reaches the shrine and turns around to the figure jumping up while swinging down, but didn't expect Issei to come up and tackle the figure down the hill which was pretty reckless on Issei's part.

As they were falling before it spread it's black wings, much to Issei's surprise. The figure flies back up to the top of the hill.

"Issei..." The figure takes off her mask to reveal Akeno. There was moment in silence until Issei hears crying from Akeno.

"Akeno... what's wrong?" Issei asked in concern.

Akeno who still had her wings revealed turns around to see tears streaming from her face.

"YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU?!" Issei's was shocked at what she asked him.

"My mother would tell me to never reveal my wings out of fear that I would be shunned and hated by other people who don't have these wings like I have!" Akeno fell on her knees and had her hands on her face to not look at Issei.

"I DON'T DESERVE YOU! I'M A MONSTER!" Akeno yelled.

"Akeno..." Issei continues to look at her before he goes over to her and embraces causing her to remove her hands from her face and calm down.

"I will never hate you Akeno. These wings don't make you a monster. If it wasn't for these, I would've not have been alive. You may not be completely human, but you're still you, the Akeno, I will always care about and don't ever forget that."

Akeno's eyes shake at the caring and kind tone from Issei. She has known him for two years now and this statement has cause her to cry out tears of joy on his favorite shirt.

"There, do you feel better now." Akeno sniffles and nods.

"I feel a lot better... that Issei always love me no matter what I am!" Akeno stated

Issei's eyes widen. _'Woah, we're not past that level yet and already she starting it!'_ Issei yelled mentally.

"Anyways what was with the mask and Kanabo?" Issei asked causing Akeno to look away huffing.

"Well that was suppose to be your punishment for being late."

Issei rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "Wasn't the Kanabo a bit overboard?"

Akeno turns her head to face him with smile that creepy. "I can't help it when I want to deal out punishment."

Issei was creeped out at that expression before speaking. "Yeah, but I'm sorry for forgetting and for tackling you."

Akeno's expression turns apologetic. "I'm sorry too, my punishment nearly killed you if I didn't try to attack you." Akeno gets her face close to Issei's.

"Please will you accept my apology?"

"Of course Akeno-" Issei was interrupted when Akeno brought her lips to Issei's before she breaks and separates.

"Thank you for accepting, you're my first kiss."

 _'Well actually that was my second kiss since Irina kissed me before she moved to England.'_ Issei whispered mentally. Issei and Akeno spent the day with each other in the shrines.

* * *

A week has passed as Issei is again walking up the path to Himejima shrine, but something is odd to Issei as he is not sensing any presence or aura while he walking up the hill, so Issei decides to run up the hill to find the shrine door left open, but what scared Issei was that he smelled... blood.

"Hello? Akeno? Anyone?" Issei looks around to find the shrine damaged and seemingly abandoned as nobody is here until Issei locates the living room where he was shocked at what he saw...

* * *

 **Me: To clarify, Issei met Akeno at age 7, then Irina moved a year after that, and then this event is when Issei is 9 years old. Just a year before Akeno joins Rias' peerage. But this will be different in terms of how Issei impacts the recruitments in Rias' peerage.**

 **I know the scene with the shrine may be familiar from another story, but I did base it off of, but with my own words and changing it even if it might feel the same as the other.**

 ** **That's all folks,** **review, fave, follow, or do all of the three. Of if you like or may, can put out a good criticism for me to improve on this story. I hope I didn't rush things through.****

 ** **I'll be waiting for anybody who will help co-write this with me (Lemons and Battle) and a story helper.****


	4. Fallen Queen Pt2

**Me: Welcome to a new chapter of The Tenryuukun DxD!**

 **Reminder: I still need a writer who could do the battle scenes and lemon scenes. I need a user who could be my adviser and story planner.**

 **Otherwise I will have to put this story on Hiatus until I get a co-writer and helper.**

 **["Boost!"] =** Ddraig speaking

 **[ _'_ _Boost!'_ ] = **Ddraig speaking mentally

 **("Divide!") =** Albion speaking

 **( _'_ _Divide!'_ ) = **Albion speaking mentally

' _Speak_ ' = Person speaking mentally

" **Speak** " = Almighty Being speaking loud

*Clank* = Sound effect

 ***Word*** = Location Title

 **Chapter 4: Fallen Queen Pt.2**

* * *

 ***Himejima Shrine, Japan***

Issei was shocked at seeing a corpse of Akeno's mother on the floor by the corner with blood on the floor and some on the wall. Issei goes over and kneels down with one knee.

"Shuri... Rest in Peace." Issei looks down in sadness at the death of the mother.

Issei then stands up and looks around to find any clues on Akeno's whereabouts. "Now who could of done this and why..."

Issei is looking through each room. "From the looks of the position Akeno's mother corpse is in. It looked like she was protecting Akeno from an attack."

Issei then stumbles on to a particular room that looks like Akeno's room and finds a picture that has her, her mother Shuri, and a tall man who is a middle-aged, gruff-looking one with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body.

"Who is this guy? I've never seen him whenever I come visit. Could he be Akeno's father? Where was he when his wife and daughter was attacked?!" Issei clenched his fists in anger before he puts the photo back and heads back outside to look up to the sky.

"Doesn't matter though... Where ever she is... I hope she's okay..." Issei then flies away using his Divine Dividing.

* * *

 ***Gremory Territory, Underworld***

Issei was looking down while walking through the hallway which drove some concern from the Gremory family as what is causing Issei to be so down and sad.

"Issei..." He looks up to see Rias who had a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, why are you looking sad?" She asked in a caring tone.

Issei sighs before looking at the window. "I went to go visit Akeno... when I arrived, I found that her home has been abandoned and damaged. I only found the body of her dead mother who protected her daughter before she ran away."

"So you've been hanging around with a Fallen Angel?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded. "Well she's only half Fallen Angel. When she exposed her wings to me, she thought I hated her because she's different and a monster. But I showed her how much I still care about her regardless of what she is. Just how I view you and Sona and everyone else in the underworld."

"I see..." Rias was hiding her blush at that last part before she faces him again.

"You know Issei, you're quite an interesting person that I have ever met that doesn't treat me like regal ever since we first met. You know most people view me as 'Rias Gremory' and not just me as a person. Don't get me wrong, I do take pride in my family name, but I want to be viewed as someone else and not just Gremory..." Rias looks at him.

Issei looks at her before he places a hand on her shoulder. "Well I just don't care what or who you are. What matters to me is the person on the inside that counts. I didn't judge Akeno just because she is half-Fallen Angel, I still view her as just Akeno. Who knows, you and Sona just might be really special to me if I ever agree to the deal."

Rias looks away blushing at what he just said. _'What is this feeling I'm having? Am I slowly having a thing for Issei?'_ She said mentally before she turns to Issei with a smile.

"Hey you want to watch more animes with me?" Rias asked.

Issei made a small smile. "Sure." The two then go into Rias' room and closes the door

* * *

 ***A year and a half later... Unknown area, Japan***

For a whole year and a half, Issei has been searching for Akeno, but to no avail. She seemed very good at covering her tracks and aura. Issei asked around to people to see if they saw a girl with black hair and violet eyes to which they respond they did not see her. Today, Issei stumbled into this certain town that he is unfamiliar with and decides to stop here.

Issei sighs annoyingly. _'This is hopeless, I searched everywhere in Japan and there no sign of Akeno! Nobody knows who and where she is!'_

 **[ _'Calm down, partner. You will find her eventually, you just gotta keep trying.'_ ]** Ddraig said mentally

 _'Easy for you to say. The world is large, who even knows, she might of fly to another country for all I know.'_ Issei said mentally.

Issei was walking around town asking around with again no success. However night time falls in the town...

"Damn, I have no where else to sleep at... My parents might be worrying about me..." Issei was walking through the lit streets of the town and sat down on a bench. Issei closes his eyes dreaming until...

*Scream*

Issei's eyes shot open as he heard a scream that seems to coming from the direction of where the entrance to town.

"What the hell is that and look like it came from the right where I entered town." Issei then ran towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

In an area where people enter in and out of the town, we see a group of people surrounding... Akeno who is kneeling down with tears.

"W-Why are y-you doing this to me Suou, I thought I was part of the family..." Akeno had tears in her eyes as the tall man towers over her with a chokuto.

"Shut up, you Fallen Angel scum. Shuri was brainwashed by that Fallen Angel. It looks like the faction that we told only killed Shuri sadly, but now let's finish the job and rid of this abomination." Suou said as he is about to land an finishing blow to Akeno, who closed her eyes preparing for her end as Suou swings the sword down.

*Clank*

Akeno opens her eyes and sees a figure in a armor with wings and horns in front of her. The figure caught the blade with one hand before he shatters the blade easily much to Suou's shock before the figure pushes him away from Akeno, who is staring with amazement.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you, what kind of family goes around trying to kill their own relative just because she's different then them.** " The figure said in a almighty voice.

"That thing is an offspring of an abomination who poisoned Shuri's mind. We're just eliminating the world of those things. So step out of the way or you will join that thing in hell. Kill them both!" Suou ordered.

All of the Himejima relatives charged at the figure and Akeno. However the figure just stood still bracing for the attacks until two words were heard.

 **[Boost!]**

 **(Divide!)**

The relative feel worn out from just hearing the second word. Then the figure rushes and lands blows on every relative that were affected by the words called out and before long all of the relatives of the Himejima were on the floor brutally taken down by the figure. Suou had in shock expression after a realization hits his mind.

"I-Impossible, I've heard of the Heavenly Dragons, but I've never seen or heard anyone wielding the b-both of them..." Suou said until the figure comes in and grabs him by the throat.

" **You were the one who had Akeno's mother killed!** " The figure said as he was choking Suou who was barely breathing for air. as Akeno watches in fear at the sight until...

"Stop!" The figure turned it's head to see... Rias and a man who looks to be in his 30's

"That's enough, let him go." The man ordered. The figure then dropped him as Suou was gasping for breath before he backs away from the figure before the man comes to him.

"Are you Suou Himejima?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am." Suou responded looking at the man with suspicion after getting nearly choked to death.

"I've came here to make a proposition considering I just saved you from that figure over there." The man said.

"What kind of proposition?" Suou raised an eyebrow.

"That you leave the girl you were about to kill alone, but under two conditions that this girl is to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan and second, to always stay beside this girl I brought with me. Do we have a deal?" The man put out his hand.

"Fine as long I don't get to see that thing in our territory ever again." Suou then takes it and shakes it before he takes a leave. The other relatives got up before they immediately limped off to where Suou walked off to after seeing the figure that injured them.

The figure then disperse it's armor and reveal itself to be none other then Issei, much to Rias and Akeno' surprise.

"Issei?!" The two girls said at the same time.

Issei rubbed the back of his head while smiling. "Hey Akeno, I've been-" Akeno tackles Issei into a hug and cries in his shirt. Issei pets the top of her head as Akeno continues to cry before she looks up with tears in her eyes.

"I-I d-don't know w-what to say. Why did you do this?" Akeno asked.

"I was looking for you and I care about you. No I love you." Issei stated.

Akeno's eyes widen and shake. "L-Love, you love m-me?"

"Yes, Akeno, I will always be there to protect you. Always." Issei pledged causing his lips to be met by Akeno's lips before they break and stare at each other.

 _'That's my second kiss from the same girl.'_ Issei noted mentally.

"Ahem." Issei and Akeno look to Rias.

"Oh Rias, what brought you to come here?" Issei asked.

"I've come here to stop things from getting worse and messy, but I was not aware that it was you in that armor, but the question is why did you do all of this?" Rias asked.

Issei clenched Akeno's hand. "I did it to save her from any harm done to her. Akeno has became someone special to me. I will protect and die for anyone that has become dear to me."

Akeno's eyes shake and Rias was somehow touched by that statement until Rias changes subject.

"What was that anyway?" Rias asked.

"Oh that was my combined balance breaker for my two sacred gears. I achieved it during training from Tannin and your cousin." Issei explained.

"Really, I didn't know Sacred Gears can do that." Rias was surprised at this reveal as far as her knowledge for sacred gears. _'I gotta look into Sacred Gears more.'_

"Rias, who is this guy that came along with you?" Issei pointing to the man.

"My name is Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. I am the Bishop of Zeoticus Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet the wielder of both Heavenly Dragons as I heard from a lot of Devils around." Heinrich introduces himself.

"Well thanks for stopping me from acting rash. Well I guess Akeno is staying at your estates then Rias?"

"Yes, let's get going." Issei takes Akeno's hand as the four enter into red magic circle.

* * *

Akeno then moved into the Gremory Palace where she was taught various things from studies, to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Rias, becoming her best friend in the process and her relationship with Issei grows even ore stronger to the point that it is more then friendship to her.

* * *

 ***Sitri Territory, Underworld***

Issei just finished his lessons with Vivian who taught more subjects for him to use and learn like Math, Science, Health, Etc.

"Well that lesson is taken care of." Issei looks to think. "Wait I just realize that I skipped most of my elementary school years because of this and training." Issei sigh after realizing it then two people enter the room and Issei looks to see Sona with a girl who has light brown eyes and long straight black hair, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Hey Sona, who is she?" Issei asked.

"Issei, meet Tsubaki Shinra, she became isolated from her clan because of her trait that calls out to abnormal beings through her mirrors, she will be my future servant when I get my Evil Pieces." Sona explains.

"Woah, well nice to meet you then." Issei puts out his hand.

"Likewise." Tsubaki returns the gesture while having a stoic expression.

 _'Wow, she's just as stoic as Sona. This will be interesting with her.'_ Issei noted mentally...

* * *

 **Me: And that is the end of Fallen Queen, which was a quick chapter to end on it. But this is not over as Akeno still needs to resolve her issues with her father, but we won't get to that for awhile. Coming up next, we're on to Kiba's arc called "Holy Knight"**

 ** **That's all folks,** **review, fave, follow, or do all of the three. Or if you like or may, can put out a good criticism for me to improve on this story, but a very fair one.****

 **But look please leave a review here, it's what keeps me going, it's what keeps every writer going. Whether it is a compliment or criticism. But NEVER flame.**

 ** **I'll be waiting for anybody who will help co-write this with me (Lemons and Battle) and a story helper.****

 ** **Co-Writer Requirements:****

 ** **1\. Read all of the DxD LN volumes****

 ** **2\. Know a lot about the characters****

 ** **3\. Must be very detailed in writing long lemons and fight scenes. (Like any experience in Writing)****

 ** **O. On a side-note, knows a lot on Dragonar Academy.****

 ** **Helper Requirements:****

 ** **1.**** **Read all of the DxD LN volumes**

 **2\. Know a lot about the characters**

 **3\. Must be very creative in giving me ideas for plots and characters**


	5. Holy Knight Pt1

**Me: Welcome to a new chapter of The Tenryuukun DxD!**

 **Reminder: I still need a writer who could do the battle scenes and lemon scenes for this story. I need a user who could be my adviser and story planner.**

 **Note: The Tsubaki scene has been re done by** **darklordlv12, so all credit goes to him.**

 **["Boost!"] =** Ddraig speaking

 **['Boost!'] =** Ddraig speaking mentally

 **("Divide!") =** Albion speaking

 **('Divide!') =** Albion speaking mentally

' _Speak_ ' = Person speaking mentally

" **Speak** " = Almighty Being speaking loud

*Clank* = Sound effect

 ***Word*** = Location Title

 **Chapter 5: Holy Knight Pt.1**

* * *

 ***Sitri Territory, Underworld***

Two years have passed since Akeno has been taken into Rias' care. It was also the time that Rias and Sona have finally received their Evil Pieces. Rias made Akeno into her first servant as her Queen with Sona doing the same thing with Tsubaki. Issei continues to bond with both heiresses and their respective Queens as the years went by and it's becoming more then just friendship to Sona, Rias, and Akeno's eyes.

Issei was heading to Tsubaki's room, why? Because unlike Rias, Sona and Akeno, Tsubaki was clearly the most distant of the group, she only talked to him when Sona says that she should or could and every time he tried to approach her, she would ignore him or just walk away, thanks to her body language and the way she saw him every time they met each other gazes, Issei was completely sure that she wasn't afraid of him but it was clearly obvious that instead of being distant she avoided him, it wasn't the kind of avoiding in which she hated him but the kind one would do when someone wouldn't trust another someone, after analyzing the situation he came to the conclusion that this couldn't keep going and so he decided to confront her, not in the bad way obviously he just wanted to talk to her, he didn't want her to open to him instantly he wanted to go slow and steady, and thanks to the little information he had about Tsubaki's past (thanks to Sona) he knew that he needed to go slowly, not rushing nor pushing her in any way possible.

 **["Partner."]**

"Ddraig?" Issei was surprised, Ddraig the red dragon emperor wasn't someone who would made presence unless it concerned his well being or related to his training.

 **["Are you sure that what you are going to do is the correct thing to do?"]**

 **("The Red One is right hatchling, besides of your decision of confronting the servant of your mate, you are actually going to face someone who has been living in almost the same conditions you used to live before Dragun came and took you to the Sitri, with the small difference that her very own parents alongside the entirety of her clan condemned her from birth.")**

Issei stopped walking at that, he didn't thought about that possibility, the possibility that she may resent him because of the thing she was deprived the most while he was showered with the love and caring of his parents while being unable to go to the outside and much less from his room.

"Still...I am going to Ddraig, Albion, I can't let that kind of thoughts stop me I just want her to open a little more to everyone, it sadden me greatly seeing how she close herself to the rest of the world except for Sona, she deserves much more for all she had been enduring all this time" Issei said while resuming his pace and the expression on his face reflecting how serious he was.

 **["That's my partner for you!"]** Ddraig said while laughing, he just couldn't stop liking Issei more and more, he really liked this reckless but caring child too different from his previous power hungry wielders.

 **("If you are really sure about what you are doing then I won't interfere anymore, good luck hatchling.")** said Albion while waiting to see how the meeting within the girl and the boy would go.

"Ddraig, Albion thanks and Albion...stop calling me hatchling!" Issei shouted, he really disliked when Albion or Tannin called him (and still call him) hatchling.

 **("I'll stop calling you hatchling the day you get laid!")** Albion roared laughing he loved it when he pissed off his host especially when someone called him hatchling.

 **["True."]** Ddraig surprisingly agreed

"Ddraig you traitor!" He had enough with Tannin and Albion calling him hatchling but now Ddraig too?! Life really wasn't fair with Issei.

 **["Oh please it's not like you will be always called hatchling besides I don't call you that, but, I think I'll start calling you in that way until you reached and perfected Balance Breaker."]** said Ddraig while resisting to laugh to his partner luck.

"Come on, can you at least spare me a day or two" Issei pleaded to the two dragons and any other entity so that his torture could end

 **[("NOPE!")]**

Issei just could face palm and groan to the antics of the two elderly dragons.

 **["Besides partner."]**

"WHAT?!" Issei growled having enough.

 **("We have arrived.")**

"Uh?...oh" Issei said realizing that he has arrived to his destination, Tsubaki's room or better said Tsubaki's room entrance, not thinking it twice Issei went and knocked on the door waiting for some kind of reply getting silence in reply.

 **["Maybe she isn't there."]**

"No, I can sense her presence inside"

 **("Keep knocking but this time try to call her, remember to be always a gentlemen to the ladies hatchling.")**

Issei growled to Albion for calling him hatchling...again! but nonetheless he did what the old dragon told him to do

"Tsubaki, are you there? It's me Issei could I pass, please?" he just received silence again

"Maybe she really doesn't want to talk me" Issei said a little sad for Tsubaki's apparent choice.

 **["Come on partner, don't get the cold feet now, try knocking a little more stronger, I assure you that it will work."]**

"Very well"

 **("Wait! Issei!") [BOOST!]**

The instant Issei knocked on the door, this one exploded leaving a hole were used to be the door with a clearly wide eyed Issei.

 **["Done!"]** said Ddraig with a tone filled which described someone very proud of his work.

 **("What is wrong with you stupid overgrown fire lizard!")** Albion exclaimed angrily to the antics of the red dragon he just couldn't believe how ignorant and stupid he could be!.

 **["What?! I just helped my partner to make a big entrance."]** stated Ddraig like it was common thing to do in the world.

 **("Ugh...I would have to end sharing my host with someone without tact like you!")**

 **["Oh yeah?!"] ("YEAH!")**

Not surprised with how the situation between the two dragons escalated and not wanting a headache, Issei closed the mental link with the two dragons and then proceed to enter Tsubaki's room.

Once inside Issei quickly scanned the room looking for it owner, it didn't took him too much time to find said person, with her back stuck to the wall and swirling eyes was Tsubaki who clearly was blown away by the explosion.

"Tsubaki! Are you alright?" Issei checked her body in case she sustained some kind of injury from the explosion, after examining her he was glad that she didn't sustained any kind of injury and she was just knocked out, after that he took his time examining her room which was pretty big for a simple girl, it was Japanese oriented, with some plushies here and there, a TV, bathroom and other kind of furniture.

 _'Well, she really is girlie.'_ he thought directing his gaze to the still knocked out Tsubaki this time, realizing something. 'A miko outfit' indeed Tsubaki was wearing a miko outfit at first Issei was confused, but after thinking and connecting the pieces he wasn't confused anymore, Tsubaki was pure Japanese alongside that she live in a Shinto styled clan she surely felt more comfortable wearing said outfit instead of the clothes that Sona has bought for her. WAS, it was quite funny saying that she "was" fully Japanese, but that was in human terms after all, now she was a devil, she wasn't human, not anymore and he neither, the funniest part was that he wasn't even a devil or angel but a dragon or at least half-dragon, for what Albion and Ddraig told him after his body finally stabilized the energy of the two heavenly dragons, during those six years that he couldn't even get out of the bed his body was going through constant changes and adaptations, making him slowly but surely stronger and faster even smarter than kids of his age, but with that frail body of his he couldn't demonstrate it, a single five minutes walk was enough to make him feel like he has run a marathon leaving him overly exhausted, it was quite difficult even lifting a fork or a spoon, he could only read or watch TV but he even couldn't do it for so long before receiving a head breaking headache and lets not talk about the baths!

He knew that this thoughts of his weren't good, but, he couldn't stop feeling a little bit of jealously, he thought how "lucky" she was, being able to walk with her own legs and feet without receiving pain in the process, how lucky she could eat without breathing problems or how lucky she could read for hours without over exhausting herself, how lucky she didn't need to receive the looks of pity and worry from her parents, how truly lucky she was, he knew that he was being nothing more than an hypocrite, but he couldn't stop the feeling, that feeling of being so similar but so different from each other, he truly was bastard in the deepest part of his heart, that was something that the people around him didn't need to know.

"How lucky of you" he couldn't stop those words escaping from his mouth nor he wanted to stop them, in that moment he didn't notice it but he was gently caressing her cheeks, he didn't notice it, because he was lost in his own world looking to the still unconscious Tsubaki, he could has keep going doing this all the day but the sound of someone stirring woke him up from his own self-induced trance, Tsubaki was waking up, he deciding that keeping distance was the best took a few steps back.

Tsubaki's head wasn't stopping pulsing, she felt like as if a truck had hit her, but instead of a normal truck it was like hundred of trucks had hit her at full speed and adding the final part to the equation every truck was filled to the brim with dynamite, clearly it was a very unsightly vision, ignoring the repeating vision inside her head she started to open her eyes slowly, her vision was fuzzy while her ears were ringing signaling that her senses hasn't come back or at least not completely, even with her line of vision still fuzzy she could see the silhouette of someone in front of her, and for the distorted and distant voice she could hear through her still ringing ears, she assumed that the one that was calling her was the being in front of her.

She tried to remember what happened to end in this state, a state in which she can't even recognize with her ears someone's voice, so instead of thinking how troublesome was all this she decided to remember so maybe in that way she could grab hold of her own thoughts.

She remembered that she was trying a miko outfit that she ordered via internet, the outfit was the traditional dress of a miko, something that she used to wear everyday before Sona came and rescued her from that hell she once called home, except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Tsubaki's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Tsubaki's wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. To finish the setting Tsubaki wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. She sported a red Obi, or belt, over all the other garments too.

To any other person or devil this outfit could has passed as another traditional miko outfit, but to those who were well versed in the world of anime and manga they would have already identified said outfit, said miko outfit was inspired or better said copied from a character of an anime, said character was Kikyo from the anime and manga Inuyasha a very old but still liked anime and manga respected and remembered by many otaku around the world, Tsubaki in other hand wasn't an otaku she just liked the costume that many heroines or side characters of different anime or shows wore, in conclusion Tsubaki wasn't but a cosplayer, she like it? she did, after she thought that the uniforms or outfits were really cute or attractive in some way, but for her this was no more than a hobby, a hobby that would go with her to the grave.

She kept remembering, she remembered that to complete the outfit she needed to tie her hair into a lose ponytail, the ribbon she needed had to be white to be in contrast with the character, but before she could go and do it she noticed that someone was knocking on the other side of her door, her whole body became rigid, her mind was going at full speed, it was supposed that no one was going to be on the mansion today except for the maids and butlers, but right now there was someone outside of her room KNOCKING on her door!

She stood there without moving from her spot, frozen in fear that whoever was in the other side of the door would find about her hobby, so she decided to play dead or better say kept quiet hoping that whoever was outside would go away, some seconds passed and there still wasn't any signs of knocking again, but when she started to relax the knocking came back but this time with a voice.

"Tsubaki, are you there? It's me Issei can I pass, please?"

Tsubaki was startled, it was Issei's voice, she didn't take in account Issei's presence when she decided to stay, Issei could go freely between the Gremory and Sitri territory, after all he was studying under the Sitri guidance and being treated as family by the Gremory family, he was welcomed in both house and he didn't need to assist or go with said families to the so called meetings with other families, he was a wild car, a wild card that she didn't take in account, still she wasn't going to let others see her like this and much less him who was close to both heiresses, so, she once again decided to stay quiet and just stand there without moving a muscle, some seconds passed and she didn't hear any kind of sound or felt someone moving in the other side of the door, going against the warnings in her head she walked to her door and decided to peek through it slightly opening so that she could if he was gone or not but when she was twisting the handle to open the everything went blank.

Her line of vision was finally getting better and the silhouette started to get clearer with each passed second, the distorted but distant voice was becoming more understandable and nearer, taking now in the features of the person in front of her, she could distinguish by the complexion of said figure that it was a man possibly on his pre-teen, messy brown spiky hair, brown warmth eyes, for the line of his face she could see that said boy was Japanese he was wearing a very worrisome expression on his face alongside a little of guilt on it.

Tsubaki didn't have to think twice to understand who was kneeling in front of her, saying the first words that came to her mind she opened her mouth to only find a groan instead words of escaping from it, with the groan turning into coughs Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hands trying to stop the coughing.

"Wait Tsubaki-san try to not force yourself to talk I'll go for water" Issei said standing from his kneeling position and looking for water or at least something to freshen her throat, it didn't took to much time to find a glass on the nearer desk and then go to the small fridge in one of the corner of the room,

 _'Quite convenient'_ Issei thought while filling the glass with water and bringing it to the still coughing Tsubaki.

Once the glass of water was in her hands, Tsubaki didn't waste time and sipped the cool filling water down her throat in one gulp, bringing out louder and larger coughing from her, Issei rubbed her back in a comforting manner not forgetting to not put so much strength on each stroke, after the coughing stopped Tsubaki finally could talk normally but her throat still felt a little sore.

"Thank you for your assistance Hyoudou-san" Tsubaki said while rubbing her still sore throat.

Issei just shook his head as answer

"It was my pleasure Tsubaki-san, are you better now?" obviously being blown by an explosion was something to not take it slightly, so he felt really worried for her as equally guilty for being the one who created said explosion, he knew Ddraig had as much fault as him on this but he was the one who made the action so he needed to take responsibility.

"My throat is still a little sore but nothing that a little rest wouldn't fix, once again thank you Hyoudou-san" Tsubaki said while picking her glasses which were clearly blown away alongside her but thanks that those were reinforced with magic this didn't broke with the impact against the wall.

"By the way Hyoudou-san..." Tsubaki's glare was directed towards Issei who unknowingly flinched under Tsubaki's hard gaze.

"What are you doing in my room and is that explosion from earlier related to you in some way?" said Tsubaki in a very well known tone of voice while pushing up his glasses with her middle finger, a very Sona like action.

 _'Yep, She has been spending a lot of time with Sona lately'_ Issei sweated to the already well known action and tone of voice and knew that if he dared to say even the tiniest lie he would know something worse than hell, by experience he knew that Rias was a softy towards her servants or servant since Akeno was the only one in her peerage until know, while Sona was...well the word harsh wouldn't even describe what she did or has done already but something was true an angry Sona was a lot more scarier than the power of two heavenly dragons together.

"Well, Hyoudou-san...I am waiting for your answer" pushing up her glasses once again with her middle finger, Tsubaki still waited for the Issei's answer the former was exuding something akin to killing intent.

Issei's blood was getting cold he knew if he didn't answer quickly Tsubaki would do something horrible something at Sona's level, and he wasn't going to go and find it, he still loved his life and was too young to die.

"Wait Tsubaki-san! I'll talk! I'll talk so please have mercy!" he pleaded for his life he knew that with Sona that this action was futile but since Tsubaki wasn't Sona he was clinging to the slightly ray of hope that possibly existed...or not.

"Very well Hyoudou-san you have five minutes before I call Sona-sama" Tsubaki answered leaving no argument she was going to call Sona he wanted it or not.

"I was worried about you!" he blurted the truth, more than concerned about their relationship he was more concerned about how she behaved around the others aside Sona, he wanted to see if he could change that seeing how she distanced herself from others.

"Worried...about me?" Tsubaki was clearly shocked, she expected something between the lines of 'I admit it I was peeking on you, I'm so sorry' not something like this.

"What made you to get worried about me?" she asked she really wanted to know where this will lead to.

"Tsubaki-san...since you came to the mansion you have been keeping yourself distant from the others except for Sona; Rias, Akeno and me had been trying to get to know you more, but...you just kept being harder and harder to reach every time Tsubaki-san and so...well...I thought that if I could talk to you privately maybe I could...find a way that you shouldn't have to kept your distance from us...and about the door...well...I was trying to see if you present but since you weren't answering I tried to knock again but putting a little of strength in the knock...but without realizing I activated the boosted gear alongside a little bit of magic, causing this the actual state of the door" Issei explained to the best of his abilities while carefully choosing his words while addressing Tsubaki.

"I see..." Tsubaki said while pushing up her glasses again.

"I must say that I am really grateful for your concern Hyoudou-san as well for Himejima-san and Rias-sama concern but...I am obliged to say that say concern of yours is unwanted, don't misunderstand me Hyoudou-san is not like I don't like any of you is just that I am still trying to adapt to all this" Tsubaki said truthfully, she really was still trying to grasp all the thing about being a devil, after so many years praying to a single god she was quite shaken after knowing that she would have to stop doing most of the thing that she used to do before reincarnating into a devil.

"I see" Issei said sadly, he wanted to say much more but Tsubaki argument was very clear, she needed time to adjust herself her entire world changed in one night and she still was trying to process everything _'How was it that I didn't thought about that?'_

"If it ease your worries Hyoudou-san, I'll try to interact a little more with Rias-sama since I think interacting with you and Himejima-san would be a little more difficult" Tsubaki said with a smile on her face, she was touched that he, someone who didn't know nothing about her, someone that wasn't bonded in any way possible to her, someone that went out of his way and wasted his time on her only to see if she was alright or not.

"Thanks Tsubaki-san! and I am sorry for not taking in consideration how you took all the thing about reincarnating and moving into a new life plus the thing about the door exploding" he apologized, he really was too concentrated on his own ideas instead of seeing how Tsubaki was going through this kind of change.

"Don't apologize Hyoudou-san It wasn't your fault you just didn't know and about the door...lets just leave it like that you didn't want it to happen nor you expect to lose control of the Boosted Gear for some seconds but still you know that since this happened I have to report all this to Sona-sama right?" Tsubaki said while pushing up her glasses.

"Y-Yeah I know, I am sorry about the door and thanks for giving us a chance Tsubaki-san, I'll go and contact some butlers and maid to repair the door, so...goodbye Tsubaki I hope we can talk in a more calmer way next time" Issei said while leaving Tsubaki's room but before he left, he looked back and said "Nice miko outfit it fit you very well" and with that he exited the room.

Tsubaki stiffened a bit at that, she forgot that she was still wearing Kikyo's outfit, but since he just complimented her, she assumed that he thought that since she was born in a Shinto clan she was more used to be on this kind of cloth instead of those her master bought for her.

Tsubaki just could sigh to all this, her secret was almost discovered, her door was blown away and she just get to know that there are three more persons worried for her well being aside her master, truly this was quite the day but...she wouldn't deny that his actions were quite touching, she has never seen someone so gentle before so this was quite heartwarming.

"Thanks to you Issei-kun...for looking out for me" she said with smile while thinking how their relationship will go from this point on forward, but still knowing that they still have long trail to the first step.

* * *

 ***Hyoudou Residence - Kuoh, Japan***

In the Hyoudou residence, Issei is packing up his stuff to get ready to go to Europe with Rias and her brother. His mother was by the doorway of his room.

"Issei, are you ready?"

Issei puts on his backpack all packed and prepared with a smile. "Yep, all good to go."

Issei's parents drove their son to the airport as Issei looks through the window.

 **['Bit nervous partner?']**

 _'Yeah, this is my first time traveling outside of my country and I haven't been taught foreign languages yet by Vivian.'_

 **('Don't worry, I bet Rias or her brother have temporary solution for that.')**

 _'I hope you're right Albion...'_

After those words were said mentally, they arrived to the airport. Issei stand between the entrance and his parents with his mother tearing up a bit.

"Okay, Issei, we're leaving you in the care of the people you're going with. Be safe, I love you." Issei's mother cried before she hugs him who returns it then hugs his father who smiled.

"Hey son, next time can you introduce us to several people you've been interacting in hell?"

"Okay dad, love you two, bye." Issei waves at his parents goodbye as he goes through the airport and meets up with Rias, Sirzechs, and Akeno.

"Here I am."

"Well if isn't my Issei who has arrived~" Akeno hugs Issei while pressing her still developing chest in his chest until Rias breaks it up

"Stop that will you." Rias ordered.

"Ara are you having a thing for my Issei here~" Rias blushes and looks away.

"B-Be quiet." Rias then feels arms wrapped around her as Issei hugs her then he shakes hands with Sirzechs.

"Glad you made it, our plane doesn't take off for at least..." Sirzechs looks at his watch. "20 minutes, so let's get going."

"What country are we going to?" Issei asked.

"Italy, a country known for it's architect like the coliseum in Rome and their cuisines." Rias replied.

"But wait I don't know how to understand and speak the language for Italy." Issei said after remembering what he was about to ask.

"Ah, I have a solution for that. Issei come with me to the bathroom." Sirzechs and Issei head into the male restroom and Sirzechs checks if there anybody around before he casts a spell on Issei. Issei looks around to see nothing has happened.

"What did you cast on me?"

"I cast a spell where you can instantly understand and speak any foreign language temporarily since we're only staying for 4 days. Come on we need to catch our flight." Issei and Sirzechs enter out of the restroom and the four walked through the hallway that leads to their plane after going through the metal detector that checks their bags and suitcases.

Due to the wealth of the Gremory, Sirzechs bought first class seats for the trip and this made the plane trip a whole lot more comfortable for Issei and the others. When they're sleeping, Rias and Akeno wrapped their arms around Issei much to his embarrassment and Sirzech's amusement...

"Issei..." He looks down to Rias whose eye's are half lidded.

"I've been thinking... I never actually got to meet your parents."

Issei pats her head. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them, one day."

With that assurance, Rias fully closed her eyes to sleep with Issei doing the same.

* * *

 ***Rome, Italy***

The four have made it to their destination in Italy within the capital of Rome. Issei was looking around at the ancient architect of the city.

"Wow, this is unbelievable, the city is all... beautiful." Issei kept admiring the scenery of the capital of Italy.

Rias grabs his hand. "Come on Issei, there's more to explore." Akeno wraps around his left arm.

 _'Wait a minute... Why couldn't we just teleported here instead of taking the plane?!'_ Issei just realized mentally.

And so the four explored throughout Rome ranging from going to the coliseum, eating at a restaurant with tomato sauce accidentally splattered on Rias and Akeno, and making a wish at the Trevi fountain.

As they were walking, Issei's eyes caught on to the church and stops to look. The others notice it.

"Issei why did you-" Rias looks to where he was staring.

"I want to go in there." These were the words that he said.

"Really? What could something like 'that' could've caught your attention?" Rias asked.

"I... don't know, but I'm drawn to it because I want to see what is it... all about." Issei started walking toward it.

"Should we go in there with them?" Akeno asked.

"No let's wait for him because I just seem uneasy about that place." Rias replied.

"Why's that sis?" Sirzechs asked however Rias did not respond.

* * *

 ***Church - Rome, Italy***

Issei enters into the church to see other tourist looking around the whole structure which featured angel statues and when Issei looks up, he sees windows that are stained glass with people and the cross in them referencing from the bible.

Issei was then listening to someone preaching from the bible from revelations, but Issei was getting bored from hearing it and was dozing off thinking.

 _'I can see why Devils are so sensitive to things relating to holy and religion like this. Man even a pray could give them a head pain. Glad I didn't became a Devil just yet.'_ Issei said mentally.

Just then Issei hears mumbling almost like people talking from the doorway by the shrine in the center of the church.

"What is that?" Issei decides to come in closer to hear what is up.

"So I heard the project failed and that those subjects are gonna be killed tonight?" One man asked.

"Yes, those brats didn't meet Valper's expectations and he has no use for them anymore since it failed, so I guess they needed to be disposed of then." The other man replied with Issei's eyes widening at the statement.

 _'Project? What kind of project has the church been doing that uses kids? Also isn't killing kids wrong?'_ Issei questioned mentally while feeling a bit angry as the two then walk out of the doorway and out of the church while Issei was in hiding.

Issei sneaks into the room that looks like an office. He checks around to look for clues on the project one of the men mentioned. Then he looks through the file cabinet where he looks further and sees a file saying 'Holy Sword Project'.

"This could be the project they were talking about." Issei looks through the papers to see a lot of very shocking revelation about how kids are experimented on to see who is able to wield seven fragments of a holy sword named Excalibur. The project is lead by an Archbishop named Valper Galilei something that one of the men mentioned again. But what angered Issei is what this man is going to do the kids and that he is going to kill them tonight. Thankfully Issei see where the project is taking place which is housed in a forest just very far north of Italy and must go there to stop it.

Issei enters out of the church and meets up with Rias, Akeno, and Sirzechs who were waiting for him.

"So Issei, did you find what interest you in that 'place'?" Rias asked.

"Yeah... I did."

"Come on let's continue walking around." The four then walk away from the site of the church with Issei looking over his back to see the church as he walks further away from it.

 _'Alright time to prepare for tonight...'_ Issei said mentally.

* * *

In his hotel room, Issei is gearing up for a unaffiliated mission to rescue kids about to be killed in a project.

"Man I always seem to get into more danger because either my righteous instincts or I shouldn't have eavesdropped." Issei heads out to the balcony and he takes a brief admiration of the full moon that is happening within the center of Rome.

"Ah, what a wonderful time for me to do something that might be considered reckless." Issei summons his **Divine Dividing** wings and flies off.

* * *

 ***Unknown Area, Italy***

Issei is flying through the night skies of Italy and over the woods where supposedly the project was taking place somewhere around this area of the woods.

Issei takes out his **Boosted Gear** to scan through the forest. "Ddraig you sense anything?"

 **["I feel we're almost close to the location."]**

 **("I suggest landing somewhere close from it so we can take a good look and plan out a strategy.")**

"Okay I'm going to land approximately one mile away from it." Issei hovers down to a clear spot within the woods and runs to a spot where he can get a good surveillance at the location, Issei was rustling through the bushes and finds the spot that is looking over this gothic looking old chapel.

"So this is the place where the project could be at." Issei was kneeling over and rubs his chin. The place is guarded by men in black robes and they're all wielding light swords.

 **["Okay, partner, here are some options, you could go straight through and assault the entrance, or you could sneak around to the other side of the chapel without them noticing you and enter from the back. Your call."]**

"Hm, well it seems too risky to go full frontal assault because I'll just be exposing myself to the rest of the supernatural and that could cause me problems in the future... It's bad enough that your combined powers will certainly attract also enemies."

 **("So I guess you're be using stealth for this. It's your decision.")**

"Okay, we're gonna have to sneak by without letting any guards notice me." Issei was wearing an all black outfit to blend into the dark and a mask he bought from a store earlier to conceal his identity.

Issei seals his aura to prevent detection and sneaks through the bushes. As he was sneaking, one of the guards sneezed with snot coming out.

"Hey! Watch where you're sneezing dumbass!" The other guard scolded.

"Hmph." The guard ignores him and rubs his nose with his arm to get rid of the snot.

Issei went around the front entrance and starts looking around for any opening from the facility and finds a window open on the top. Issei looks around before he does a leap and grabs on to the edges of the window and slowly gets inside quietly lands on his feet.

Issei looks around to find himself in a hallway. Issei quietly looks around to find the room where the test subjects are at. He checks through every room he finds, but nobody is in those rooms.

 _'Man you think with a place where you house test subjects, it be easier right?'_ Issei complained mentally as he was about to enter into a room until he hears footsteps coming his way.

Issei hides in an empty room right next the one he was about to open and he peeks over to see a man in a white priest outfit walking towards the room where Issei was about to enter

 _'Could that be Valper?'_ Issei asked mentally.

The man then reveals a hidden keypad next to the door, much to Issei's surprise. He punches in the password and the electrical sound was heard and he enters in.

 _'That I didn't expect, but what is that room he entered in.'_ Issei said mentally.

After a few minutes the man entered out of the room and he had very sinister look, then a guard comes in.

"Hey Valper is it time yet?" The guard asked.

"Not yet, wait for a couple of minutes and then we'll gas those failure subjects within the basement because after all who needs them if they never exceed my expectations." The man answered now confirmed as the one in charge is Valper. He laughs at the thought of this act as he walks away from the secret room.

When the coast was clear, Issei enters out of the room and was visibly angry from hearing that tone from that 'man'.

"Killing kids like it's nothing, he makes me sick." Issei said in a disgusted tone before he looks to the room Valper had just entered out.

"What was in that room?" Issei questioned before he walks to the door and punches in the passcode for the door as he saw Valper did it earlier. The door made a sound and Issei enters into the room.

The room was very dark and Issei was trying to find the light switch and he found it then he turns it on. When the lights turn on in the room, Issei sees six swords with a different designs hanging on the wall. Issei takes a closer look to examine the swords.

"So these could be the Excalibur swords that I read on those documents. Why are they multiple swords? I heard from the myths that there was only one... Wait could it be possible that these swords are just pieces for the big one?" Issei rubs his chin to think as he was holding one sword before he puts it back.

"But now is not the time, I have to get to the basement and save those kids." Issei turns off the lights and enters out of the room, then Issei transform into his combined Scale Mail and decides to just assault the basement.

* * *

Valper was just enjoying the scene that is just happening as the poisonous has been leaked into the basement with the kids were inhaling and until he was hearing gunfires and explosions, he heard a door open and he turns to see a guard wounded and on his knees.

"There's an intruder h-here, it has a red and white armor and he has taken out all the others!" The guard said.

"Quickly, we must take the swords and let's get out of here now!" Valper ordered as the guard nods and gets up before limping out of the room.

Meanwhile the guards are shooting at the figure who appeared out of nowhere and starts shooting them with bits of red and white energy that explode and knocks out all of the guards in the area.

With the area cleared Issei heads into the basement only to be that he is too late as Issei enters into the basement to see kids lying on the floor. The figure checked the bodies to feel no pulse. Issei looked down in sadness.

 _'Damn it! I was too late!'_ Issei yelled mentally.

"H-Hey." Issei turned to see a kid on his left calling out to him. He goes over to him.

"I want you to get our comrades out of here fast... or else he will eventually... succumb to the poison gas and die like the rest of us. Take care of him for us." The kid said weakly before his face fall flat on the ground. Issei goes over to the boy trying his best to hold back the poisonous gas.

The boy looked up to see a figure in red and white armor and the boy has short blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

"W-Who a-are you?" The boy weakly questioned.

Issei kneel down. " **I'm here to get you out of here.** "

"A-All my c-comrades are d-dead right now." The boy weakly said with a sad tone.

" **But that does not mean they want you to die here come on.** " Issei grabs him and then a voice was heard.

 **(Jet!)**

Issei then jets off into the air and out of the accursed facility and back into the woods which is strangely snowing. Issei then lands to safe spot away from the chapel. He disperses his armor

Issei places the boy on the ground, however he hears a coughing and he turns to boy he rescued to see blood trickling down from his head and also some coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no you're succumbing to the poison!" Issei exclaimed as he sees the blood mixing in with the white snow on the ground.

"Issei?" Issei turns around to see... Rias who was staring at him with surprise.

"Rias? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you! Where were you when I found that you weren't in your room?!" Rias exclaimed before she see a boy lying behind Issei.

"Who is that?"

"I'll explain to you later, but do you have your Evil Pieces on you?"

"I do, but why?"

"Because this boy behind me is about die and I can trust you to save him now!"

Rias takes out a Knight piece and goes over to the dying boy. A magic circle was formed around the boy

 **"I, Rias Gremory, hereby Order you"**

 **"Heed me, boy"**

 **"Bring your soul back to this world"**

 **"And become my servant devil"**

 **"You shall become my knight"**

 **"And rejoice in your newfound life"**

The chess piece enter into the boy and Issei could hear him breathing while unconscious. Issei sighs in relief.

"Thanks Rias."

Rias put her hands on her hip. "Can you now explain to me why you're out here?"

"Okay while I was exploring in the church, I overheard these guys in an office about some project and that they were going to kill all the kids that were experimented and failed. I found the location to be here in these woods. However I appeared too late and I was only able to rescue one person and that is the person you just resurrected."

"Why did you have to do something as reckless as this? Especially that this relates to the church?" Rias asked.

"I did it because... I couldn't stand to watch innocent people especially children get killed... It was very horrible that the church allowed something as inhumane to this. Don't worry, I concealed my identity within my Scale Mail armor and they don't seem to recognize it. I highly doubt this would have them think that Devils had anything to do with this." Issei explained.

Rias walks up to him and Issei was expecting to be slapped, but instead was met with a hug much to his surprise. "I was worried for you when you weren't in the room... Please don't do that again, okay?"

Issei hugs her back and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Come on let's get out of here." Issei grabs the newly servant and then they enter into the magic circle portal Rias made and it vanished...

* * *

 **Me: Up next we'll be on to where Kiba has to transition into being a Devil and learning to trust after being rescued by Issei and Rias.**

 ** **I'll be waiting for anybody who will help co-write this with me (Lemons and Battles/Fights only) and a story helper. The requirements are in my profile. I also set up a poll as well for which story I should start next.****

 ** ** ** **That's all folks,** **review, fave, follow, or do all of the three. Or if you like or may, can put out a good criticism for me to improve on this story, but a very fair one.**** **But look please leave a review here, it's what keeps me going, it's what keeps every writer going. Whether it is a compliment or criticism. But NEVER flame, I hate those.******

 **-Other Pairings-**

 **Gasper/Valerie**

 **Kiba/Tosca**


	6. Note

**Me: Hi everyone, look this is not a new chapter, but a note to tell why I haven't been uploading anything.**

 **Here are these reasons**

 **1\. I still need two writers, one that could do the battle scenes and the other that could do lemon scenes. I also need a user who could be my adviser and story planner cause I can have writer's block. And both need to have full knowledge on DxD and this other thing too...**

 **2\. I want to restart the story again because I have a better idea of where Issei goes and who he trains with. Not to mention the story arcs before we hit canon.**

 **3\. I also want to make a better flow of the story and create very good character development because I feel I rushed it again and I don't like that.**

 **When I remake the story again, I will delete this one.**

 **I'll be waiting for those three helpers out there. PM me for an interview and we'll see what goes from there. See you later.**


End file.
